ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fasttrack (E-10)
Fasttrack is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Citrakayah from the planet Chalybeas. 'Appearance' Fasttrack is a feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, part of his head, and chest are colored blue. He has spikes on his hands and legs. He also has black Wolverine mask-like fins surrounding his green sunglasses. He has a triangle-shaped nose, and a thunderbolt-like design down his chest. Fasttrack has streaks of lighting surrounding his shoulders, torso and upperlegs. He wears metalic kneepads and a helmet resembling to a bikers helmet. He also has bolts on his shoulders. Fasttrack wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Fasttrack can move at super speed, able to run across vertical structures and over large masses of water. Using this for his various daily activities, he can complete his different tasks in seconds. Fasttrack can use his speed to generate air flow as vacuums on various levels. He can create vortexes to suffocate people or extinguish fires by forming it around them. He can create large and strong tornadoes, able to repel massive targets. Alternatively, he can use this skill to propel himself through the air as a pseudo-form of flying. Fasttrack has enhanced strength, as he is able to carry multiple people at once while speeding away with them. He can also smash through machinery with his bare hands. Fasttrack is capable of jumping to great heights whilst running, while also having good reflexes and agility. The blade-like structures on his arms and legs could also be used as weapons to cut and tear when running past someone at a fast pace. Fasttrack is capable of phasing through solid objects, he is even capable of phasing people through objects. Fasttrack can produce blue electricity from his body, most commonly seen when moving a high speeds, and can use it in many ways. He can generate enough friction on a specific part of his body, such as his hands, to produce a strong static shock. Fasttrack can even carry his speed and use it to throw lightning bolts as many times as needed. 'Weaknesses' Fasttrack, if running fast enough, has a hard time stopping. Fasttrack'a speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, which can make it hard to control or slow him down. Fasttrack's intangibility has difficulty passing through this compound, requiring him to build up even more momentum to get past. 'History' * Fasttrack first appeared in The Watch That Changed Everything. Fasttrack rescued civilians from a collapsing burning building. * In ''Investigating: Private Maggie'', Fasttrack failed to chase after Maggie. * In Child's Play, Fasttrack did a training battle with the Agent, and discovered a new power. * In A Mutt's Tale, Fasttrack speeds and throws the fireworks armor into the air to prevent a deadly explosion. * In Creating The Mix, Fasttrack escaped the base and carried the Agent over to Sif's ship. * In Under The Influence, Fasttrack saved Serena and attempted to fight a rampaging Maggie and Shego. * In ''Dream A Little Dream Of Me'', Glitched Maggie used Fasttrack to defeat Big Chill and battle ChamAlien. * In A Mutant Of My Own, Fasttrack lead Ebomination into a trap then chased after it. * In The Sound and the Fury, Fasttrack stopped Professor Proff's weapon from going off. * In Uprising, ''Fasttrack ran to grab him and the Agent some lunch, but came back to fight Sylas of Cascaraeu. 'Appearances' * ''The Watch That Changed Everything ''(first appearance) * [[Investigating: Private Maggie|''Investigating: Private Maggie]] * ''Child's Play'' * A Mutt's Tale (cameo) * Creating The Mix * Under The Influence * Dream A Little Dream Of Me (used by Glitched Maggie) * A Mutant Of My Own * The Sound and the Fury * Uprising 'Trivia' *Fasttrack resembles the DC Comics superhero Nightwing as well as DC Comics superhero Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) and has the ability of The Flash. *Fasttrack's design is to look more like the costume of 2014's The Flash as he is covered with more lightning bolts on his body, and his face resembling his mask. *Fasttrack also is shown to have more powers this series as he is using his superspeed in more ways like The Flash. Category:Aliens Category:Citrakayahs Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Electric Aliens